In building and process technology, it is quite common to insulate, for instance, pipes and containers. The insulation can take place by means of, e.g. pipe sections, sheets or mats of mineral wool, which on its side facing the ambient air has a protective surface layer of plastic, paper or metal.
Previously known prior art mineral wool pipe insulations are manufactured in many different ways, e.g. by winding a mineral wool mat around the object to be insulated.
EP2397742A1 teaches a method for manufacturing a mineral wool pipe section for insulating purposes, wherein uncured mineral wool mat is cut to a length matching the desired wall thickness of a section to be manufactured. The cut length is wound around a core, and next the core, and the cylinder of mineral wool around it, are placed in a mold and cured, e.g. with hot air and/or microwaves. This is followed by drawing the cured section off of the top of the core, by sawing off the core ends, and, in a typical case, by finally coating the sections, e.g. with a fiber mesh reinforced aluminum foil. The coated section is slit open longitudinally by at least one line along its entire length.
EP1891258B1 teaches a method for manufacturing a mineral wool pipe section for insulating purposes, wherein mineral wool in the form of loose material is fed into a space between a core and a substantially tubular external mould surrounding it. The result being a substantially tubular insulation preform which is cured by microwave irradiation.
Also known is, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,159, a method of producing tubular elements by way of stamping from a nonwoven web of mineral wool.
Also known is, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,330, a tubular insulation member of mineral wool composed of a coaxial assembly of slitted insulation discs having a central hole. The assembly of discs is provided by sawing out from a stack of bonded mineral fiber sheets. Thereafter, the assembly thus obtained is enveloped in a sheet material, e.g. of a corrugated metal foil.